Power rangers X souls
by J-Falcon 03
Summary: Seth's days ar normal he goes to school every day and came back. But one day he came home to see a general at nhis front door! he told him these things about saving time as we know it! now his life is sent into an adventure! Will he be able to save time?
1. Characters

Power Rangers

X_Souls_

_Characters _

_These are the characters so far. (Might make some changes later)_

_Rangers _

_Seth /Lion ranger_

_Lily /Dolphin ranger_

_Al / Eagle ranger_

_Beka /Jaguar ranger_

_Ken /Beetle ranger_

_Allies _

_Mimi (Al's girlfriend) _

_Alpha 92.0(In the future)_

_Wes (From Time Force)_

_Enemies _

_Lord Veldt_

_Dr. L_

_Miss. Youv_

_I'm thinking of other rangers (2) to add to the series give me some ideas if you can._


	2. Save time?

_Power Rangers:_

_X Souls_

_It started off as a normal day Seth wakes up, eats breakfast, goes to school and comes back home._

_(But today that wasn't the case.)_

_As Seth came to his door he saw a man in a uniform. It was blue with a walkie-talkie on his belt, a red rope on his right, a red General cap, and finally a time force badge.(ok unless you haven't seen power rangers time force you should have guess it was Wesley the red ranger)_

"Um can I Help you with some thing?" Seth asked,"if your another one of my mom's boyfriends she's not here so-"

"Are you Seth?" the General asked,

"Yes" Seth answered, "and like I just said my mom is not here right now"

"I know I came to see you." The general said

"Oh god your not one of those gay sexual predators are you?" Seth asked slightly backing up, "I do know how to fight you know." He then said

"I can assure you I'm not gay, or a sexual predator." The General told him, "But what I am is a man that needs your power." The General then said.

"My power?" Seth said confused.

"Yes _your _power" the General said again.

"So your not a Predator your just crazy." Seth replied.

"No I'm not Trust me I'm the Red Time Force Ranger Wesley."

"Right sure you are." Seth said sarcastically.

"Fine I guess I'll just show you." Wesley said.

And with that he shouted out loud "Time for Time Force!" the in a red flash the man that had once been Wesley was now the Time Force ranger.

Seth was speechless until he finally said "Wow guess your not crazy!"


	3. explanation

Power Rangers

X Souls

Ok here's a little recap Seth was just coming home minding his own business and then Wes shows up. Now he is trying to get him to save time! (Guess he couldn't do it the first time.)

Seth and the Red Time Force Ranger where standing in silence, Seth was still amazed that a power ranger was standing in front of him.

"Whoa s-so you're a power ranger?" Seth said still dazed.

"Yes I am" Wesley said as he powered down, "so will you come with me?" He said finally.

"Will I'd have to ask my mom if-"

"Don't worry she thinks you are at an after school club," Wes interrupted as he powered down.

"Wow you really want me to help you," Seth said amazed,

"So tell me how did you become a ranger?" Seth asked curious

"Well you see I used to be just a kid with a rich dad," he answered "until the others from the future came and made me a ranger," he finished.

"So where are they now?" Seth asked.

"They went back to their time" Wes said.

The whole way they there they sat in silence. All Seth did was recap on how his life was so far (like he usually does). He had a normal life, well, until this supposed non-sexual predator shows up and jacks that up. Guess he would have to go along with this story.

Just then a beeping sound came from the man's wrist.

"This is TIME RED go ahead," He said in to his watch.

"Were getting nail out here do you have him yet?" said a girl voice on the radio watch.

"He's right here I'll be right there!" he said and started speeding towards their destination.

All the way there Seth kept thinking if that person on the radio was talking about him.

When they got there, explosions where every where Seth couldn't believe what he saw Power Rangers!

"Whoa power rangers!" Seth said finally able to speak.


End file.
